


【双豹组】非典型性ABO

by imfuckinglovely



Series: Killchalla [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: A！Erik/O！T'challa非典型性abo，a有发情期o没有，a发情了还会哭唧唧筑巢，平时越强大的a反差越大。





	【双豹组】非典型性ABO

“特查拉你快回来，我需要你。”埃里克缩在被子里用闷闷地声音冲电话那头喊。发情的alpha脆弱又敏感，在没有自己omega的陪伴下只好把自己包裹在充满omega气味的地方。埃里克很想看看特查拉，可是特查拉说在瓦坎达意外的地方不方便使用kimoyo珠的投影功能，他只能隔着手机委屈地大喊。 

特查拉揉了揉太阳穴，头痛极了。宴会刚开始，他的私人手机就亮个不停，全是埃里克打进来的电话还有一堆因为心急而充满拼写错误的短信。可各国外交官又对瓦坎达充满兴趣，搞得他根本脱不开身，好不容易应付完大部分问题，找来奥科耶帮忙回答接下来的官员，才得以逃到窗台回复埃里克。 

“埃里克，你忍耐一下，我明天就回去了。”特查拉知道埃里克需要自己的陪伴，但国事面前只得让自己的堂弟稍微委屈一下了。 

“不！你不爱我了！”发情期的alpha敏感极了，一点点拒绝的回答都能让他们胡思乱想起来，埃里克声泪俱下地控诉，“你一定在宴会上遇到了别的alpha！” 

特查拉百口莫辩，“没有，埃里克你别多想……” 

“我就知道！你那么好看又好闻，肯定所有的alpha都想要你，你再也不会要我这个糟糕的杀人魔了……” 

“不是的……”然而埃里克根本不给特查拉任何解释的机会。 

“…呜…”埃里克抽抽噎噎的，“我真是太可笑了，一个奥克兰的小屁孩怎么能得到一个国王的爱，去相信这种话……” 

又来了，要不是为了国王的仪态特查拉简直想要翻白眼。每一次！每一次埃里克发情自己没有立刻安慰，埃里克就会拿出这句话，搞得自己好像一个拔屌无情的混蛋。拜托！我才是被你折腾得死去活来的omega！ 

虽然心里嫌弃地不得了，特查拉还是温柔地开口安抚自己的alpha、自己的堂弟，“埃里克，我爱你，你知道的。不要闹了，忍耐一下，我明天就回去了。” 

“不！”埃里克从蒙住自己的被子里探出头，一头的脏辫被拱得到处乱支楞着，平时凶狠的眼睛哭得红红的，牙齿咬住厚厚的下唇还不断抖动，大猫一样用手背狠狠擦掉脸颊上的眼泪，“你现在就回来！我需要你！你快回来！我快要死了……” 

好吧，特查拉无奈地挂掉了电话，转身向宴会中心望去，明早也没什么会议了，要不今晚就回去？唔……远处对各种稀奇问题抱以假笑的奥科耶对特查拉抛弃了一个严厉的眼神，几乎想要拔出长矛把这群烦人精殖民者叉出去。 

回去飞机上，特查拉通过kimoyo珠看着在寝宫里睡得不算安稳的埃里克，床上摆满了枕头和他的衣服，埃里克把脸深深埋在他平时常穿的长袍里——因为那里充满了特查拉信息素的味道。 

特查拉轻叹一口气，因为父辈的事情他一直对埃里克心怀愧疚，即便是在最后的大战里他也不舍得对这头迷途的小豹子下死手。没想到的是，在豹子洞里埃里克居然发情了，因为长期给自己使用抑制剂，那一次的发情来得又凶又猛，alpha的信息素铺天盖地地袭来几乎让外面战场上的战士们呼吸一滞。列车驶过，战衣剥落，勃起的阴茎露了出来，湿哒哒地滴着前液。明明已经快要控制不住自己想要扑进眼前omega的怀里，连握刀的手都开始颤抖了，还偏偏倔强地不肯屈服，试图把刀架到自己的脖子上了解这场尴尬的决斗。特查拉只得扑过去打掉埃里克的武器，拉着他的手让他乖乖地环上自己的腰，把脸埋进自己的颈窝。 

接下来的安抚简直没眼看，埃里克隔着黑豹战衣对特查拉又亲又舔，不断把自己胀痛的阴茎往特查拉身上蹭。特查拉完全是靠着心形草的力量才能坚持着把埃里克扛回寝宫，才没在半路上被他强烈的信息素拉入情欲之中。从没得到过爱的埃里克极度缺乏安全感，在一整周的发情期里，只要醒来时发现特查拉不在自己身边，就会裸着身体红着眼睛到处找，直到把自己比特查拉还要大的块头强行塞进特查拉怀里，才肯收敛自己失控的信息素。

等到发情期过去，好吧，在那么多令人面红耳赤的性爱后，埃里克实在不好意思再用刀指向这位温柔又迷人的omega国王。做出一副不情不愿的样子收起了敌意，暂时以亲王的身份留在了瓦坎达。而这次，是第一次埃里克发情时特查拉不在身边，像只被大犀牛拿去擦屁屁的小猫咪一样，惨兮兮地抱着特查拉的衣服默默流泪。 

飞机终于在深夜抵达瓦坎达，特查拉婉言拒绝了奥科耶休息一晚的建议，悄声推开了寝宫的大门。 

埃里克正把自己埋在由特查拉衣服组成的小山下面，各种枕头围在周围作为他给自己筑的“巢”。特查拉解开自己的衣领，试探性地释放出自己的信息素。埃里克立刻像触角碰到方糖的蚂蚁一样从衣服山里爬了出来，毫不顾及那些前一秒还被自己视作珍宝的衣服散在地上，扑到了特查拉身上，吸了吸鼻子，嘴角一撇像是马上要哭出来。 

“你终于回来了。”埃里克胡乱地扒着特查拉的衣服，把鼻子贴在后颈的腺体上深深一吸。

特查拉没有拒绝埃里克替他脱衣服，像大猫咪叼小猫一样抬手捏了捏埃里克的后颈。埃里克乖巧地转过脖子请特查拉咬他，尖尖的犬齿没入埃里克的后颈，omega的信息素如浪潮般涌入，埃里克的手指紧紧抓着特查拉的手臂，指甲几乎要陷入皮肤里，嗓子发出难耐的咕哝，身体轻微颤抖着，许久没能得以释放的欲望就这么射了出来。 

埃里克靠在特查拉的肩膀上缓了缓，在得到信息素的安抚后，终于从脆弱和迷茫里暂时清醒出来，把想要和衣睡去的特查拉压到自己的身下，用嘴唇描摹着特查拉胸肌和乳头的形状，抹了把自己的精液探向特查拉逐渐潮湿的后穴。邪恶又亲昵地向特查拉撒娇： 

“亲爱的堂兄，我的发情期还长着呢。”


End file.
